


You Said you Would Never Leave Me

by Squirrllama



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrllama/pseuds/Squirrllama
Summary: Maze finds out that Lucifer has returned to Hell.  What is her reaction?  Hurt? Betrayed?  Set days after the season four finale.  Where Maze is looking for Lucifer only to find out he has gone back to Hell without her.  This is her reaction to his departure.





	You Said you Would Never Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rare story where I follow the canon story. I just wondered how Maze would react to Lucifer gong back to Hell without her. I'm not sure if this will be more than a one shot, one chapter story. Or if I will write more.

Lux was full of its usual patronage. Scantily clad women gyrating against horny males hoping to score. Booze flowed freely from the bar. The demon walked slowly among the crowd. Brown eyes scanning the faces and not finding the one she was searching for. Reaching the elevator she pushed the button. Arms folded against her leather clad body. She waited impatiently for the cursed elevator to open its doors. Finally the sleek metal doors slid open and she slinked into the opulent machine. Her foot tapped as it began to ascent to the penthouse. 

It had been days since she had heard from Lucifer. Days since she had heard from Decker. Though she often went weeks without contact from the Devil she was suspicious. Silence greeted her as the bell rang and the doors opened. She walked slowly into the dark apartment. The stale stench of cigarettes and cologne was unusual. The only light coming form the city below. "Lucifer!" She shouted. Silence was the only answer. She stepped further into the penthouse and heard a rustle of fabric coming from the bedroom. She reached for a knife. "Lucifer!" She shouted again as her feet hurried towards the steps. 

The demon stopped as someone stumbled out of the dark bedroom. Tensing she narrowed her eyes. "Maze?" A gravely familiar voice asked.

"Chloe?" Maze replied as she looked upon her friend. Normally put together, Decker was dressed in one of Lucifer's shirts. Her hair a mess. Dark streaks ran down her cheeks from endless tears. "What's happened?" Her suspicions were heightened. "Where is Lucifer?" 

Stumbling forward Chloe threw her arms around the demon and sobbed. 

Maze cringed at the embrace. She lightly patted the other woman's back. She wanted to know what was wrong. "Tell me. Where is Lucifer?" 

Chloe released the embrace and sniffled. She looked towards the grand windows. "He's gone." She said in between pitiful sobs. She stumbled towards one of the couches and sat down. She wiped her cheeks with a hand. "He left."

The demon narrowed her eyes. "Left? Where?" She could feel anger rising. Lucifer had promised to never leave her. To never betray her again. 

"He went back." Chloe said sadly. "Back to Hell."

A growl erupted out of Maze's throat. "HE DID WHAT?!" She howled. Chloe jumped away from her. Maze calmed briefly seeing the fear in her friend's eye. "He went back to hell!" She shouted as she punched a vase setting on an end table. "The son of a bitch. I can't believe this." She balled her fists. Rage building in her. 

"He did it to protect us." Chloe's sobbing voice interrupted the angry demon.

"Protect who?" Maze only calmed slightly. Her eyes narrowed at the blonde haired woman.

"Everyone. He said he went back to keep the demons in their place." 

Maze was fuming. She should be there in hell with him. It was the only place she felt at home. Earth was proving to be a difficult place with its emotional commitments. "I should be there." She fumed. 

"What are you going to do?" Chloe asked. Fresh tears ran down her cheeks. 

"Oh, I'm going to pay him a little visit." Maze replied with a sinister smile. "Don't worry I'll kick his ass for both of us."

"Please, don't hurt him." Chloe pleaded. "I love him."

Maze shrugged. "I won't hurt him. Badly." She started for the elevator. She needed a way to get to hell. And there was only one way to do it. 

"Maze." Chloe called out.

She turned and looked towards the other woman. "What?"

"Tell him I love him."

Maze nodded as she hit the button of the elevator. 

 

An hour later Maze was in front of Linda's house. She could hear the crying of a baby inside. She opened the front door as the crying died down. Linda was laying her son Charlie into a cradle behind the couch. Dressed in a robe. She looked up as Maze walked into the room. She put a finger to her mouth. "I just got him to sleep." She whispered.

Maze walked towards her friend and glanced at the sleeping infant. A slight smile appeared onto her face before turning to Linda. "Where is Amenadiel?" She demanded.

Linda sat in a huff on the couch. "He went to the grocery store. Why?"

A growl came from the demon as she paced. She really needed to get down to hell to confront Lucifer. "I need him to take me to hell."

Linda raised an eyebrow. "You what?" She folded her arms.

"Hell. Lucifer went back to hell. I need to go down there and kick his ass." She nearly shouted.

Linda jumped and looked towards the baby. "Maze." She whispered. "Please don't wake Charlie." 

The demon continued to pace. "Sorry." She said without emotion. 

"Now tell me. Lucifer went back to hell. When?" Linda asked with concern. 

"A few days ago. I think. That's what Decker told me." Maze stopped pacing as she heard a car pull up in the drive. 

"Why?" Linda asked with disbelief.

The front door opened as Amenadiel walked into the house with a bag of groceries in his arm. He smiled at the two women. Gently he closed the door. "Hello Maze." He glanced at Linda who had look of disbelief on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked as he put the groceries down on the table. 

Linda rose from the couch and began rustling through the bag. "Lucifer went back to hell."

Amenadiel looked at Maze. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Maze growled. 

Shaking his head the angel turned towards the cradle holding his son. "I can't belie this. When did he do that?"

"A few days ago." Maze felt her irritation rising. "I need you to take me down there." She stepped toward Amenadiel. 

Amenadiel looked at her. "Why would you want that?"

"He's down there keeping the demons at bay. That is my job." Her voice rose steadily. "He said he would never leave me. So I need to go down there to kick his ass and the demons asses." She punched a vase off a table. It fell to the ground and shattered. Charlie began to cry.

Linda scoffed from the kitchen. She walked to the cradle and picked up the crying infant. She patted his back and looked at Maze. "Do you think that is such a good idea?"  
"Yes." Maze declared. "I have nothing here." 

Linda frowned. "But what about us? I thought we were your family." She soothed the baby. 

Emotions started to well up on the demon. She hated the blasted feelings. After Eve had departed. Maze felt broken all over again. "Look. I need to go down there." She hated to beg. "Please take me down there." She asked Amenadiel again.

Amenadiel sighed and glanced at Linda. Charlie was quieting. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She shouted. That only made the baby cry some more. She sighed. "Look its not forever." She didn't know if it was. "I need to help Lucifer." That was only part of the truth. 

"We'll miss you Maze." Linda said sadly. "Charlie will miss Auntie Maze." She frowned.

Sighing Maze hated to make her friend sad. "I'll be back. I'm doing this for Charlie and everyone else. The demons need to be taught a lesson. Then I'll come back." She patted Linda's arm.

Linda smiled slightly as she returned Charlie to his cradle. She walked over and hugged Maze. "Try not to take too long."

Maze patted Linda's back. "Don't worry." She looked over at Amenadiel. 

Shaking his head Amenadiel's wings appeared. He reached out to Maze and took her into his arms. And with a flap the house was gone and into darkness they flew. Soon the lights of LA faded as the left the earthly plain into the dimension of Hell. Ash rained down as the angel landed just inside of the gate. He let Maze down gently.

She nodded. "Thank you." Her voice was sincere.

"You sure this is what you want, Maze?" He asked her. 

"Yes." 

With a final nod the angel flapped his wings and was gone. Maze sighed and looked towards her former home. Nostalgia washed over her as she made her way towards the throne. A smile upon her face as she listened to the tortured screams of the dammed. It was good to be home. "Lucifer!" She shouted.

A rustle of wings made her turn around. She turned to punch him into the next wall but stopped upon seeing his sullen face. "Lucifer?" She stepped towards the Devil. He was not his peppy happy self. His suit was disheveled. His hair a mess. This was not her Lucifer.

"Hello Maze." He said in a whisper. "Welcome home."


End file.
